1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lens modules, and more particularly, to a method and system for designing and manufacturing lens modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with information industry, optics industry has a higher gross profit margin, but is much more similar to conventional industry. Optics industry has to rely on skilled and experienced workers, especially the workers in developed countries such as Japan, to design and manufacture perfect optic products. Moreover, it generally takes a long time to design a new model of optic product, so it happens sometimes that the new model of optic product, though having been designed completely, cannot be manufactured in result.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,067 “METHOD FOR EVALUATING AND DESIGNING LENSES” further adds a cost and a manufacturing capability, both of which are factors having to be taken into consideration when manufacturing lenses, to a merit function when designing a lens. Therefore, a lens designer, when executing an optimization process, can further take the manufacture-related factors into consideration.
However, a primary objective of the prior art is to promote the manufacturability of lens products. Taking the manufacture-related factors further into consideration when the optimization process is performed has been a help to the manufacturability of lens products, but promoting the manufacturability of lens products is not one of the most urgent issues in the art. Moreover, the prior art does not provide any help to solving problems happening in recent years when designing lenses, lens modules or optic system, and has been out of date.